


Fine.

by peach49816



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach49816/pseuds/peach49816
Summary: 加洛做惡夢的那個梗。不是戀人但他們同居。
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 3





	Fine.

大火吞噬著一切，將建物燒得劈啪作響，物質膨脹扭曲的聲音在耳邊迴響。  
烈焰朝著有氧氣的地方蔓延，像在追逐離去源頭的他。  
他的四肢纖瘦，身高只有門框的一半再多些許，卻得直面不該是這個年紀受到的折磨，高熱在提醒著他別無選擇，只能繼續向前跑，直到清涼的風能拂上頰面。  
火舌好幾次都差點在皮膚上燃起，他感覺自己被逐漸剝奪呼吸的權力，走廊像是會不斷延伸般漫長，肺葉極盡全力去吸取空氣，然而只剩讓他乾咳的熱度無限供應。  
必須逃出去。為了這個想法身體竭盡力氣在驅動，面臨極限的肌肉發出哀鳴，雙腿早就失去痠痛疲累的知覺。  
淚珠開始因為恐懼而溢出，他厭惡這樣的地獄，一切的一切還是如此不受控。  
——儘管已然夢廻無數次。

他在極其差勁的情緒下醒來，懊惱地直面自己的脆弱，面對了無數惡火但只有最初那場仍然像狂風般不斷掀起巨浪，他留在那場火災裡太久了，久到難受得想吐。  
加洛看向床邊的時鐘，才睡一個小時不到，現在他大可躺回去繼續睡完剩下的六個鐘頭。  
實際上也的確是打算這麼做，加洛將棉被拉高打算再次入睡，翻了身準備沉入夢鄉。但閉上眼那刻乾燥悶熱的空氣又淹沒了意識，心底再度泛起恐懼，彷彿整個身體橫在深淵邊緣。  
加洛完全清醒了，還被嚇出一身冷汗，脖頸和手臂頓時涼颼颼的。  
將世界燃盡後他告訴自己別無辦法只能自救，古雷早已厭煩於當他的英雄，再也不會自夢中出現。過於溫柔的他無法讓不情願的古雷做任何事，無論以何種方式。  
結果竟然是以惡夢加倍的方式來回饋他，他才想說他離開了盤據心頭的陰影好幾年，結果立刻就被扯回去。  
背靠床板曲著腿蓋著棉被，加洛正在思考該如何才能好好睡一覺。  
東想西想讓他更困，然而一恍神就立刻被嚇醒，渴求睡眠的身體對熬夜毫無辦法可應對。  
說不定換個地方就可以好好入眠，也能暫時忘掉這些糟心事。他精神不濟的想，縱然他了解過去是無論如何都會相伴於身，即使暫時忘了之後也只能學著和平共處，就和幾年前的他一樣。  
撈起慣用的枕頭，他悄悄打開房門，沒發出半點聲響。  
加洛渡步過餐桌，將睡前沒收拾乾淨的馬克杯放進水槽，不知所措的繞了兩圈，在客廳和廚房間轉來轉去，里歐睡前正在看的雜誌好幾度被拿起又放下。  
加洛本來就不是一個擅長沒事找事做的人，他可以固執得很久，但完全無法有任何一個沒有意義的三十分鐘。  
租屋處整間被他逛遍了，加洛抱著枕頭坐在磁磚地上，背靠木門，明星的亮度透不進走廊，封閉的無光黑暗將他的身姿遮去。  
他想著這樣也不賴，看不見自己竟然令人安心，埋進枕頭昏昏欲睡。

背靠住的門快速地向內拉開，沒來得及反應的加洛狼狽躺在地上，半個身子壓在里歐的房間內。  
「進來睡？」有著蓬鬆金髮的美青年輕聲問他，把加洛抱著的枕頭一把抽走扔去床鋪。  
嘴上是問句行動卻十足的果決，加洛不太意外里歐是個與優雅外表相反的行動派。  
「你還沒睡？里歐你不是很早就睡了嗎？怎麼知道我在外面？里歐也會睡不著嗎？」加洛乖巧溫順地躺上床，話語量沒比白天減了多少。  
「安靜點。」里歐把手指擺在加洛唇前命令，他從深眠中被吵醒，所以並不是很愉快。  
「……」  
「我是被你走來走去的聲音吵醒的，沒想到你打算睡在我房外。」只回答了一個問題的里歐拉起棉被，蓋過加洛寬闊的肩膀，只剩頭和那雙圓溜溜的藍眸露在外面，剛才夜遊吵醒他的傢伙現在倒是像個等睡前故事的五歲小孩一樣乖，可惜他不講晚安故事給大人聽「晚安。」  
「晚安。」  
溫柔的青年不主動刺探讓男人半死半活的心事，他給予陪伴，讓加洛知道他的身側仍然有人在，可以拉他一把。  
兩個大男人擁擠的睡在一張床上，空間沒有多餘到供人保持距離，肩和肩緊密的貼在一起，里歐習慣與人同眠沒覺得半點奇怪，而躺在隔壁的加洛認為絕對是產生了誤解才讓事情加速到完全意外的方向，但其實里歐什麼都沒誤會。

他自己也不曉得邀請加洛進來睡的衝動，如果是白天的他應該會吐槽說莫名其妙。  
打開門那刻，躺在地上的加洛看起來半腳踩在死人界線上，白天燦爛的陽光面從內側剝離，萎靡的精神面血肉模糊的被揭開，那是加洛少有呈現出來的情緒。第一次在夜晚見到他，那個人卻幾乎淡薄得要融在空氣中，里歐怕了，怕加洛就這麼抱著恐懼和孤獨消失。  
他蓄意膚淺地把這個晚上可能會造成的各種後果拋去腦後，不去聯想那些誤會和曖昧，幫助一個人最好只有純粹的善意，就和他以前安慰剛覺醒的燃燒者一樣，他們無助，會對任何情緒輕易的受傷。  
里歐睏倦地打了個哈欠，動手關掉床頭鵝黃色的暖燈，讓室內重歸黑暗。

加洛吵醒了里歐。  
男人的四肢意識到身旁的里歐絲毫沒有亂動，也因此夢囈變得更加激烈，髮絲被汗水染濕貼在額上，加洛皺著眉汗涔涔的低聲呻吟，含在嘴裡的破碎字詞不外乎熱和窒息，光用聽的里歐就能嗅到微弱的焦味，天知道夢裡是幾千幾百倍，他不敢去想。  
里歐確認過加洛沒發燒，里歐對加洛過去經歷些什麼一無所知，現在更不曉得什麼在纏著他，只瞭解眼前的人一再重複著痛苦灼熱的記憶。  
里歐揉著眼睛把加洛叫醒，他想在加洛說出『救救我』之前拉他一把，世界的英雄擅於救人卻很少求救，最初他不深究加洛的事出於尊重，並不代表他沒興趣去在乎。  
骨節分明的手摸索著打開夜燈。

加洛醒來時被自己的高熱嚇到，為窗外吹進來的微風感到一陣冰涼，他反應過來又做噩夢了，只是這次的回憶沒有鮮明得讓他渾身發抖，他對吵到里歐這點十分抱歉，正準備道歉時喚醒他的青年身影落入眼底。  
流轉著淡紫的瞳眸沒有半絲不耐，微亮燈光而模糊的輪廓顯得過度溫柔，那些屬於男性的稜角全被磨圓，纖長的睫毛輕輕搧著，好看極了也使加洛頓時有些沒來由的鼻酸。  
他唯一一次有人陪伴在身側只有被收養的那個夜晚，之後古雷工作就忙起來，而他無論為夢中內容驚醒多少次身旁都空無一人，再沉默的睡回去，往復好幾遍便習慣了，而他就這樣逐漸成長。  
里歐覆上加洛的手輕輕搓揉，悄聲詢問。  
「我可以為你做些什麼？」  
磨出來的厚繭被碰得癢，加洛挪了挪身體面對里歐，他現在很想將手從里歐掌中抽出，逃離青年身側宛若什麼都能對他說的氛圍，就算被噩夢騷擾也罷，被烈焰灼傷也罷，溫柔撬開心房的觸感實在太過陌生，等待迎來黎明他又會是平常的加洛．提莫斯，不用將一切攤在里歐面前。  
要將過去交代清楚比為話題開頭簡單，那會想起太多碎成細沙的事物，事情過去這麼久他仍然沒做好準備，他不懂該如何放下所以還緊緊揣在懷裡，或許有天他能說了，如此期許。  
縮緊的喉嚨吐不出話語，加洛深呼吸幾口氣後才舒緩過來開口，他要將那些繼續埋在心中，下好決定卻忘了把渴求拴緊。  
「我可以抱著你嗎。」沙啞的男音真摯而純粹，不如字面上有遐想空間。  
加洛訝異於荒唐的失言，那實在聽起來太像沒人要的孩子在哭鼻子，他明明很早就忘記如何撒嬌，孤單會讓人成長的很快。  
「當然。」里歐十分溫柔的張開雙臂，歡迎加洛對他做任何事，包括擁抱這點對他來說微不足道的小事  
加洛貼近接觸離他極近的青年，像在捉羽毛那樣動作輕巧，他沒有對現在的里歐產生任何尺寸誤解，單純是在試驗里歐可以承受他的情緒多少，停在什麼地步才不會一蹋糊塗。  
人的身體柔軟，他感受著形塑里歐的細節，沒多少肉的青年彷彿飛砂和烈陽的合成，但親近也不會受傷害，有份難以言喻的安心。  
他過了很久才正式認識到不是死在烈焰中的人類，也並非若即若離的人際關係，那個人就站在跟前。  
加洛貪婪汲取自己需要的，慢慢將嶄新的畫面建立在舊記憶之上，擁抱持續了很長一段時間，久到加洛感覺他從來沒和人面對面貼在一起這麼久，心臟甚至開始配合彼此搏動。  
肌膚相親的效果顯著，濃烈的熱度被攪散稀釋，加洛第一次曉得他是可以從這種行為獲得安慰，或是只有里歐才可以。  
里歐似乎嫌這樣坐在床上的姿勢持續太久，扯著加洛橫倒在床鋪上，潔白的床單被兩人的重量壓出皺褶，他們的雙腿交錯擱在對方的腿間。  
里歐摸索著將棉被拉上，打算就這麼睡著。這個動作隱約給了加洛放開的暗示。  
只獲得足夠安慰的加洛當然不想放開，但再抱下去真的超過太多，他盡可能幅度最小的挪開，中途後背卻收到里歐的輕拍，示意他繼續抱著也沒關係，里歐就單純的不想加洛著涼。  
「你做噩夢的時候想著我在你懷裡，我可是燃燒者，不會讓你被別人點火的。」里歐早就不是燃燒者了，但靈魂的顏色仍然是亮艷的粉，所以他允許自己這時如此自稱。  
看加洛似乎脫離了不穩定狀態，眼裡的那片深洋恢復平穩，里歐倒頭就睡，不管他的手和腳還掛在加洛身上，他很需要睡眠。  
怕這樣的處理和先前一樣毫無知覺的失效，殘留著一點不安的加洛沒辦法像里歐那樣乾脆的睡著，他擔心他又在黑夜醒來，掙扎過好一會意識才平靜下來。

初曉的曙光從未緊閉的窗簾透進，加洛睜著對不了焦距的眼想把窗簾拉緊，但里歐死死掛在他身上實在不好行動，他放輕動作剝開青年的白虎爪挺起腰幹，遮光極佳的布料立刻讓室內重回冰涼的黑暗。  
即使如此也不是全黑，加洛能看清里歐的臉龐。  
加洛手指不安分的戳了戳眉心，從眼皮上滑過經過顱骨，拇指和食指夾住挺立的鼻樑，里歐不僅沒醒還發出一聲豬叫，加洛笑得犬齒都露出來。看來這個時間是里歐睡得最熟的時候，不容任何事物打擾。  
加洛沒停下作弄里歐的手，捏了捏有著漂亮唇形的嘴，薄薄的上唇用指背輕蹭，彷彿在和里歐親吻那樣溫情，單手拉住里歐那片下嘴唇小幅度地往後拉了下，里歐的眉心瞬間就擰了起來，顯然對這種玩笑不太接受，報復似地張開嘴一咬，無意識的動作差點咬掉加洛的手指。  
這樣確實令加洛停止動作，不再把歪腦筋動到昨天晚上被他吵了很久的可憐人身上。  
他仍能踏實地想起那場火災，和與它相關的一切糟糕透頂的夢，人類的臨死哀號、火花炸裂彈到身上的痛楚、奪取呼吸的熱浪……那些數不盡的片段依然歷歷在目，沒有因為里歐讓他抱著睡而痊癒，不過他感覺他不會那麼害怕了。  
里歐單用一個晚上就成為了他的燈塔，從零開始構築依靠，以前的他應該沒料到會因為再次發作而能獲得安穩，光是存在他身邊就得以證明過去只是過去。  
加洛笑自己萌生這樣荒唐的想法，現在他竟然對於把過去交到里歐手上這件事沒有興起絲毫牴觸，會掙扎三思但不會拒絕，他也搞不懂怎麼突然就把信賴放在別人身上，這明明是他花了大半人生想做到的事。  
加洛轉過眼球凝視里歐，撥了撥蓬鬆又亂的金髮。  
他真想他在離開那片火場時踩踏的每一步都能有里歐在身旁，當然，不論他們之間有任何令人感動的變化，里歐依然會是那個陪他度過寂靜黑夜的里歐，最初推動他的時間的那個人。總有一日火場的記憶會變得模糊不堪，完全與過去訣別的日子終會到來，加洛期許里歐仍會在他身邊、願意長伴他身邊。


End file.
